broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour Scout-Nai
Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai (ブルーヂング・ニンジャ・ハイ・スクール・パーコール・スカオト・ナイ Buruudingu-Ninja-Hai-Sukuuru-Paakooru-Sukaoto-Nai) is an antagonist in Episode 188 of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime and recurring comic relief villain who also happens to be Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's brother. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai looks very similar to his brother but has let his facial hair grow out and wears a tricorne for some reason. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai is very proud of his crappy powers and seems to be unaware of how truly weak he is compared to literally anyone from the normal dimension. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai lives solely for his goal of killing Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and getting revenge on all the school kids who called him gay. History According to Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai, he and Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout used to be the same person but were separated when their mother used the "Big Ugly Boy Attack" against the Beast of Dread Mountain while in the womb. This resulted in the two being split into two separate entities, the good half and the evil half (which one is which is entirely up to the viewer). After they were born Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai was kidnapped by a Spacegoat of the Goatman Dimension. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai would then spend the next 14 years in the Goatman Dimension drinking his own hatred through a metal tube to survive. OBVIOUSLY, this resulted in Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai being extremely malnourished since hatred is very bad at building strong bones or muscles. As a result, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai is very weak and easily defeated by pretty much anyone with an iota of fighting skill. Voice Actors In the English dub, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai is voiced by Even-Younger-Teenage-Highschool-Voice-Actor-Kid-Holding-His-Nose, though guest-voiced by Chris Zito in the character's first appearance. There is no Japanese voice actor for Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai. The Japanese refused to voice this character, on principle. Powers and Abilities Basically none. He occasionally makes some flashy lights that look like powers when he swings his weapon around but it really doesn't do anything. The only thing Nai can do is set off explosives but these explosives are incapable of hurting anyone relevant, so they don't count. He can also make threatening poses. Hyper-Edge-Minus- - Later on, he gained his own hyper-edge mode thorough eating an overcooked and burnt Bluffin Muffin Type Macguffin muffin in an attempt to get additional power in episode 267. While it did raise his strength it turns out the form was less than a 5% improvement due to him being so weak initially. Due to this, he was basically just as much of a punching bag as before. Trivia *The initial revelation of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai was "foreshadowed" in the manga in Chapter 95, when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout broodingly left pirate memorabilia on his mother's grave. **When asked about the clever foreshadowing, the head writer for the episode thusly acknowledged this incredible demonstration of narrative complexity: "Huh? There's a manga?" **When the manga writer was asked about the episode he responded with, "There's an anime? I don't remember signing off on that". *In the sub, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai's inner thoughts were represented with a lisp, for some reason. *Reading books burns Nai's eyes *Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai was once ranked so low a popularity poll that Ultra Satan posted a picture of Nai being tormented by goats instead of the icon for his place on the list. He wasn't even in last on the list. *In the manga, Nai is very similar in terms of design but he replaces his bombs with boxes of nails and baseballs. This somehow ends up being more effective. Category:Scouts Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters